


Lights & Darkness

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [22]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, The Secret’s Out, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: An unintended reveal leaves the room in silence.[Could be seen as a continuation of ‘Choosing Him’ but could also be read as stand alone.]
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Lights & Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. I don’t know what I wrote.

When the lights went out marking the start of the new year, the room fell to silence.

It all started when the boys decided to go to a private club with their own private room to celebrate the end of the year. Everyone cheered, all having achieved great things over the year and there was no better way to enjoy it than together. Except two particular members wanted even more privacy and shared longing looks that eventually turned to their unnoticed disappearance from the small crowd. Mark and Jackson had snuck off to the private room for a quick hookup earlier than agreed upon.

But they were caught when the members joined together as the clock struck midnight. Their relationship was revealed to the remaining five friends who had nothing to say. How? Well, a broken glow stick that leaked fluorescent liquid gave away their relationship. One that Jackson had spilled on his hands and not thought much of but now stained both him and Mark, indicating the places they’d touched each other. It was evidently clear by the handprints on their faces and lips yet the more intimate evidence presented on their clothed crotches. If the damned lights were on, they’d never be caught and the reddened couple wouldn’t have been revealed.

When the lights were back on, Jackson hid behind Mark, the couple cornered by five pairs of eyes following every one of their movements.

“What the fuck - ”

“ - just happened.”

“The two of you - ”

“ - and the bright stain - ”

“ - on your dicks?!”

The members stuttered out, surprisingly able to form a collective sentence. (And Jackson did note that it was spoken in age order which he found amazing really but that was not the matter at hand.)

“Jackson and I - ” Mark hesitated, “ - are dating.”

And the secret was out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments.
> 
> And please interact with me on twitter and let me know all of what I need to know because I can be oblivious sometimes and unaware of shit that goes on...  
> @ MarkieTWay because MarkieWay was taken and I’m still bitter
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
